Ben 10 - Cross Dimensional One Shot
by ColexBoy
Summary: Ben get's transported in the DC Universe with an upgraded Omnitrix.


Ben 10 : Cross Dimensional

One Shot

It all started with a magic meteor,that made him in the hero he is today...he had been trough alot,and no he is an 18 years old Young Adult...he was a hero for 8 years,and he just grew...that's what Azmuth thinked...but ohh god...what was his mind when he recreated that inferior Omnitrix...Ben with the migth of BrainStorm,Upgrade and Gray Matter upgraded his new Omnitrix,with a new feature,that of the Ultimatrix,for him it sounded like a good idea,since Skurd left,he needed some ace to his sleeve if things could go bad.

'' Now tell me Tennyson...why did you upgraded the omnitrix,why did you added that instable feature to it? " Said Azmuth with a questioning but angry tone.

" Well, since i could do it,i did it,just think how many times Albedo beated me with that,but his weakness was that he didin't had the fail safe,and the stability of your Omnitrix,but this one has the fail safe,and the stability...well im not sure on the latter one,but i think it should do "" Said Ben

"And also,since Skurd Left,i don't have any ace up to my sleeve,and since i can't control Alien X again,well because Bellicus and Serena,still don't want to let me,because i recreated the omniverse and all."

"Good point,but to will still remain an inferior copy of my Omnitrix" Said Azmuth with an Arrogant tone

"Humph,well we will see" smiled Ben.

= 1 Week Later =

"Ohh,man,why do you want to do this in the hard way?"Said Ben to Exo-Skull.

"Let's see..have a taste of Humangosaur ! " Said Ben while slamming his hand in his Omnitrix

"GREEN FLASHES" GREEN FLASHES" GREEN FLASHES" GREEN FLASHES"

"Oh let me tell ya' something,you stupid new Omnitrix upgraded by me !"

but Rath couldn't finish his sentence,because Exo-Skull just slammed his horn in him.

"Take that you punny cat " said Exo-Skull grinning.

"Oh you didin't hit me,you big horned stupid animal " said Rath in an Angry way.

=After 10 minutes of fighting =

"You can't win,i upgraded my suit,it's more resistant and more stronger,i will destroy you,cat "" said Exo-Skull with arrogance.

"Let me tell ya' something,you big horned animal,Rath had an upgrade too,i want to present you(he pressed his Omnitrix) ULTIMATE RATH ! "" Said a bigger figure than before,with white skin and fur,with 3 claws,and a tail on fire."

"What the hell"" exlamed Exo-Skull"

=Ultimate Rath proceeded to beat Exo-Skull,but

somehow,one of Exo-Skull beams,hitted the

Omnitrix,thus creating a malfunction

sendin Ben to a new Dimension =

"What the..." said Ben,raising up from the ground,while viewing the Central City,and the people in it.

""Where am i?,,,well atleast people are talking english here,so i guess it's on Earth..but where?""

But he couldn't even finish his sentence,because he saw an explosion of ice 25 m apart from where he was .

""Oh please,i just took some money,nothing wrong here,understood?Well,heh,it won't matter if you did understood or not,i will do some killings and i will go home,so who's first ""Said Killer Frost,wih a sadistic smile.

""Well,well well ,who do we have here?are you an alien hybrid by a chance because you look to human to me "" said Ben,after he aproached the scene.

"Alien hybrid?I think you didin't did your research ... mr...guy who will die in 5 seconds ""

""well i made my choice,i will kill you first,then begin with the rest "

"Alright ,alright...but first let me change to ...HEATBLAST !"" Said Ben while he slammed his Omnitrix again,but this time,he slammed it right,he transformed in Heatblast.

"Urgh,i just love the Hot Heroes,because well...i can devoure their heat.."" Said Killer Frost,while he looked pleased but shocked""

""Okay,chica,i will give you two options,either you surrender or you get burned "" Said Heatblast with a bit of arrogance.

But in that second,Killer Frost,throwed ice spears at Heatblast,but he dodged and launched a fireball attack at Killer Throwed an ice ball..but the Fireball melted the Ice Ball and continued his path.

""You damn hot head ! " Said Killer Frost while she crouched and pressed her hands on the gound,creating and freezing the ground,until it was moving to Heatblast.

Heatblast got caught by surprise,and was frozen,but Heatblast,charged at his maximum heat,and blasted away the ice.

"Bruhh...i sure don't like cold one's like you "" Said Heatblast.

They continued fighting,but the people around,recorded the fight,and posted it on internet,also the police siren's headed that way..

"'Well i think i should finish this,just a tip.. better freeze yourself" Said Heatblast launching a Charged Flamethrower attack.

Killer Frost shielded herself on her ice,but the fire impact made her fly in a wall,at that time the police arrived.

""Hand in the air you orange metahuman"/

"Human what ?,dude...im a human like you,said Heatblast,changing his form to Ben"

"See?Im the renown Ben Tennyson,you couldn't hear of me"" Exclaimed Ben.

"Amm..kid..don't play with us now,thanks for the help,but we can take things up from here so go home"

"Heh well,how is that possible,in what city am i and did you know Bellwood?"

"Kid...you are in Central City and for your 2nd question, now,Bellwood doesn;t exist "

"Oh dammit,i did it again" said Ben walking away.

"Not so fast...you cockroach " Said Killer Frost, Launching a spear ice at Ben..

Ben couldn't react,but...he moved...he wasn't in that place anymore...he dissaperead,and appeared again.

"Kid you should have been more carefull,said Flash"

"First off,thanks...second im 18 years old and third who are you?"

"Im the Flash...but really have you lived in a rock or something...everybody know's me " said Flash with a smile.

"And now,for you Killer Frost,you will deal with me "!

=After 2 minutes Flash,beated Killer Frost,took Ben to the Watch Tower,and drunk a cup of coffe =

"" So you are saying this kid started Hero,and he got his butt kicked and you saved him?" asked Batman

""Well i don't know about his butt kicked,but yeah he saved these peoples,but it seems he were in a strange form before '" said Flash.

"Well..i will interogate this kid" said Batman,with a dominating tone.

"Well..i won't object" Said Wonder Woman

Aquaman,Captain Marvel,Martian Manhunter and Superman nodded.

=Batman goes to interogate the kid=

"So tell me,what is your name ? " Asked Batman.

"Ben Tennyson,does that ring a bell ?" Responded Ben.

" No,but for your statement's some time ago,you said you are from a different dimension,i won't object to that,since it different dimension's exist's,but still that's not enough information about you" Said Batman.

"What are your super=powers ? " Asked Batman

" Im a shape shifter" Said Ben,remebering what Azmuth told him,about diferent dimensions,the number one rule,do not tell them about the omnitrix.

"Interesting..what is your porpose here?"

"I didin't had any porpose,i fought a guy in my Dimension,then he had an upgraded costume,he shot me and voila im in this Dimension,it happens often,so for me it isn't that big of a deal,but i must ask you,who are you guys?"

"We are the Justice League,a team of SuperHeroes,defending the Earth from Criminals or Outside Threats" \

"Ah,so you are like the Plumbers from my dimension"

"Plumbers?"

"Well..to long to tell the story,but another important question,can you guys,help me go back to my dimension?'

"We will help you,but you are not our priority right now,normally we wouldn't take any SuperPowered kid,to the Watch Tower,but now it's a special case,an outside threat is coming our way,and well it isn't nice,we needed to have measures,and for a week we are checking every new Super Powered individual." Batman exclaimed.

"Well...then...is your currency in America still in DollarS?" asked Ben.

"Yes"

"Well,i will go and explore this new dimension in the mean time." Ben exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah,kid,you won't go anywhere,we do find your claims true,but even so,we won't let you go,doing stuff on this Earth,we still don't know if you really told us the truth or you are just a Villian "  
"Fair to me,but what,i will stay in this orbitational space station?"exclaimed Ben

" Yes,since from what you told me,you have 18-years old,we can make you a temporary Justice League member,but don't cause any trouble"Said Batman.

"Sure"Said Ben.

=After a few weeks,Ben was hanging out with Martian Manhunter and The Flash,but The Outside Threat has just arrived ...

"Hmph,what a pity..i thinked you will be a challange..but oh well..i was wrong " Exclaimed Darkseid,to the Justice League members,who some of them are uncouscious ,and some of them injured

"Call our big gun" said Batman

"Okay " Martian Manhunter said,while he pressed a button,and after a minute,SuperMan was there,but he was extremely angry

"You did this...you monster !" Superman exclaimed,while he charged at Darkseid.

"Hmph,here comes another one" Said Darkseid,with an arrogant voice

=They fought for a while,Superman landed a few hits,and even made Darkside Bleed,but Darkseid was too much for him"

"Well to bad for you Earth,if this Kryptonian is your last chance,well then, you belong to me now" Said Darkseid.

"Not so fast,you Gray Brick" exclaimed Ben.

"Who are you" Asked Darkseid.

"Im the one who will pummel you down "

"Have a taste of Way Big !" Said Ben while he pressed his Omnitrix...but it didin't work.

"What the ?!"

NEW ALIEN FORM DETECTED...BEGGINING IMPORTING PROCEDURE...DATA LOADED IN THE SYSTEM...SPECIMEN READY TO TRY .

"Hmph...well it isn't that bad " Said Ben while he grinned

"Then,how about a tase of your own strenght ! " Said Ben while he slammed his Hand on the omnitrix

"BLACKWAY ! " Said a flash of green light,,,

"What the !?" Exclaimed the Just League Members together with DarkSeid.

"Hmph...well let's begin the pummeling time"Said BlackWay.

=They fought for a bit,they were even ,but DarkSeid had the upper way,he had more experience=

"Not Bad Human...but you can't copy me,your inferior copy won't do much" Said Darkseid

"Hmph...you are right...im inferior..how about we change that ?" Said BlackWay while he pressed his Omnitrix

"ULTIMATE BLACKWAY..made his appearence" Said a bigger green version of DarkSeid,with four eyes,and with cannon on his wrist's.

He proceeded to beat Darkseid,save the Earth Again,he made his way back...and that's it .

Some notes : First off,i know,the Presence can't let Superman die,bc of importance,balance yadayadayada,but in my FanFiction,im the Presence,so i can change the things.

also i know i haven't detaliated the fight's but this is a parody one shot,and i only wanted to see if the public will like it,if this get's popular i will make a series with Ben 10 : Cross-Dimensional,where he goes on another dimensions.

"Well have a nice day " said me while drinking tea.


End file.
